


О взаимной симпатии и забывчивости

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаяма влюбился в менеджера команды-соперника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О взаимной симпатии и забывчивости

— Эм, Изуки. — Рико предупреждающе выставила руку. Изуки в этот момент перехватывала сумку с перекусом для ребят поудобнее и поэтому не обратила внимания ни на её жест, ни на человека перед собой. Заметила она его, только врезавшись лбом в чужое плечо. Изуки тут же отступила и склонила голову, уставившись на чужие кроссовки:

— Извините.

Кроссовки и не думали развернуться и уйти. Изуки подняла глаза.

— Изуки-чан.

Перед ней, широко улыбаясь, стоял человек, который уже несколько месяцев забрасывал её сообщениями, лайкал все записи в социальных сетях и комментировал фотографии. И главное — обещал непременно её завоевать.

Хаяма Котаро.

— Изуки-чан! — с энтузиазмом повторил Хаяма. Изуки уловила, как смешливо что-то зашептал Коганей и как придвинулась ближе большая тень Кагами. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

— Больше красно, чем пре, — пробормотала Изуки, чувствуя, как заполыхали щёки. Сначала его сообщения вызывали недоумение, затем неизменно радовали, а комментарии стали поднимать настроение. Но одно дело — электронное общение, и совсем другое — когда видишь, что представляешь интерес и вживую. Оказалось, Изуки не была к этому готова.

— И почему ты таскаешь тяжеленные сумки? — не унимался Хаяма. — У тебя для этого целая команда.

— Да всё в порядке…

Изуки попыталась отмахнуться, но Хаяма сдёрнул сумку с её плеча — сразу стало легче — и вручил Хьюге. Хьюгу перекосило, но Рико усмехнулась, кивнула ему, и он машинально подхватил ремень.

— Эм, правда, Хаяма-кун, не надо. — Вся эта ситуация была до жути неловкой. Отлови её Хаяма после матча или даже пригласи на свидание — не при ребятах! — было бы куда лучше.

Хаяма вместо этого взял её ладони и вдохновенно сжал в руках.

— Моя сегодняшняя победа будет для тебя, Изуки-чан, вот увидишь.

Хоть всё это было безумно неудобно, Изуки улыбнулась. Хаяма только что пообещал, что преподнесёт для неё в качестве подарка поражение её же команды. Это было даже… мило.

— Котаро, блин! — громко позвали в стороне. Хаяма обернулся.

— Надо бежать. Прости-прости. Мы ещё увидимся? Увидимся ведь?

Он так и не выпустил её ладони, пока Изуки не пообещала, что обязательно увидятся. Напоследок он заявил, что обязательно поцеловал бы её, если бы не грозная свита, и что он требует поцелуй в качестве награды за победу. Хаяма даже наклонился ещё ближе, будто в самом деле хотел прикоснуться губами к щеке, но его снова окликнули, и Хаяма убежал, то и дело оглядываясь.

— Забавные поклонники у тебя, — Киёши, смеясь, потрепал Изуки по голове.

— Боже. Просто… пойдёмте уже, — смутилась она.

— Слушай. — Они пропустили ребят вперёд, и Рико тихонько спросила: — Он странный, но славный. — «Стравный», тут же подумалось Изуки. — Почему не согласишься с ним встречаться?

Изуки отвернулась и потёрла горевшие щёки.

— Он… он забыл предложить.


End file.
